Bad boys and good girls
by AidenKelly
Summary: Can she handle a pair of bad boys?


_Damn bunnies...I don't own Harry Potter. Neither do I own Remus Lupin, or Sirius Black. If I did, I assure you, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. This story inspired by the YouTube video Hermione' bad boys by bohemienpoet. I did not and do not write or own the song._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and winced at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. As nice as it was outside, she knew she would be stuck inside Grimmauld Place, forever trapped in an endless cycle of cleaning. Moly had been doing everything in her power to keep her separate from the two objects of her lust/love. It made her wonder if she was being a bit obvious with her affection for the pair. Hermione could tell they felt the same, even if they didn't show it. She shrugged it off and quickly got dressed. Seeing how she would be by herself painting one of the spare bedrooms, she felt no reason to dress in any special way. A black tanktop, and shorts were what was needed. Afterwards, she twisted her hair into a quick knot and used her wand to hold it in place. Thankfully, the unruly curls had admitted defeat and calmed down into smooth gold waves. It still gave her attitude when it was humid, but that rarely happened

Deciding to skip breakfast, she armed herself with paint, brushes and her cellphone. She put in her earbuds and lost herself in the work and music. This was the sight that met two pairs of eyes that had been looking for the little witch.

She decided to start on the baseboards. She knelt down, loaded her brush with white paint, and started to work. It wasn't long before she started to sing and dance to her music.

Would you be my bad boy

be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

you can be my bad boy but understand

that I don't need you again

no I don't need you again.

Sirius froze and stared at the display. Hermione on her knees was enough to send a blood rush to certain parts of his anatomy and watching her moving in time to the music certainly didn't help. He and Remus had decided the night before that something had to be done about the tiny witch and that something was them. After she had successfully avoided them at at breakfast, Sirius took it upon himself to track her down.

Trying to figure out what was keeping his lover, Remus joined Sirius at the door. He froze. Well, at least Sirius had a good excuse. Remus felt his mouth go dry as she laid down her paintbrush to take a moment to stretch. Hermione arched her back, the move highlighting the perfection of her breasts. Wordlessly, he was handed a pair of sunglasses, no doubt to hide the greenish glow of arousal in his eyes. He didn't need to look at his Padfoot to know what he was thinking. Especially since he was thinking it too.

Hermione was lost in her own world when she felt the tingle on the back of her neck. She was being watched. In one smooth motion, honed from years running from death eaters, she spun around and drew her wand.

The men froze in place. Her wand was throwing gold and green sparks and they knew that if they weren't careful she would hex them off the planet.

"Molly sent us to tell you that lunch was ready." Remus said breaking the tension. He held one hand up in a placating gesture while extending his other to her wand.

She flushed and turned it over to the sexy werewolf. "I'm sorry. You surprised me and I guess I'm still tense from the war." She rolled her tight neck muscles. "I'm just jumpy and I can't seem to relax."

"I'm sure we could find a way to channel that nervous energy." Sirius muttered. Hermione pointedly ignored him and turned back to cleaning up Her mess. As she moved to leave, she saw that they still hadn't moved. Resolute, she decided to slide sideways between them. Big mistake.

As she shuffled past, hands caught her waist firmly from behind. She opened her mouth to complain but stopped short. The glow was unmistakable, even hidden behind the dark glasses. "Is that what your looking for, kitten?" She tried to suppress a shudder at the breath tickling her ear. "Because if it is, just remember, your living in a house with two of them."

Determined to not show any fear she stared him straight in the eye. "Maybe I am. Why? Are you offering?"

Remus smirked. "Maybe WE are. Would you accept?"

She licked her lips. "It depends. How much do I get?"

She felt Sirius' hands leave her hips and catch her wrists. She was effectively pinned in place. She had nowhere to run. Not that she really wanted to. Remus dusted his hand in her hair and pulled, tilting her face to his.

The kiss was nothing like Hermione was expecting. She had always thought that Remus would be the gentle on. She was wrong. The kiss was forceful and possessive almost as if he was claiming her. He nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this by slipping his tongue between them. After a moment longer, she was released. Hermione had only a quick glimpse of his self-satisfied smirk before she was spun around to face mercury silver eyes. If her first kiss had been a hurricane, her second was a soft summer shower. Sirius was gentle, taking his time to map the soft curve of her lips with his own. Only then, did he seek entrance.

As they broke apart, she gasped for air, her head spinning. If that's what they could do with just a simple kiss, God help her when they were finally intimate.

"You get as much as you can handle, Pet. Then we start working on your stamina."

Hermione whirled around and stared at Remus. "What is this? Fifty Shades? I promise I am no virgin and I can take whatever you throw at me."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe, but you have never been with a werewolf, have you? I promise sweetheart, that's a whole nother cauldron of potion. So, are you up for the challenge? Or are you scared?"

Remus looked her straight in the eye. "I won't lie, Hermione. If you say yes, it will be difficult. We will have to deal with other people's petty jealousies, we will be the first Pure-blood, muggle born, werewolf triad, not to mention the age difference. If you don't think you can handle it, then tell us now and there will be no hard feelings. So, make sure you want this."

She licked her lips. "After the kisses I just got, you both have ruined me for anyone else, bloodlines really don't matter to me, and as for the age difference, who cares? My mother always called me an old soul in a young body. So, again, I can take it."

"Then we agree."

The kisses she received were gentle, tame brushes compared to what she had first received. Her disappointment was palpable. Remus laughed. "Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

Lunch was just starting to wind down when a joyful whoop echoed through the dark house. Molly was concerned and confused. "What was that?"

"It sounded like Sirius."

"Why?"

Fred shrugged. "Who knows? He must have finally beat Hermione at Scrabble."

* * *

I _want to keep going with this but there's a line of one-shots a mile long in front. Needless to say, I don't own the song. It was written by someone else and performed by Cascada. Get it, got it, good._


End file.
